The Body
The Body (Femme Fatale or Fowl Fatale or Shapely Lady Duck) is a lady duck in "The Super Snooper" (1952). About The Body Like a femme fatale, her clothing is completely red (red dress, red gloves, and red lipstick), except for her yellow shoes. She falls in loves with Daffy Duck in his detective 'Duck Drake' persona at first sight. The drop dead gorgeous female duck immediately grabs him, starts kissing him and flirts with him endlessly. Daffy doesn't understand, and he thinks she is a murderess. The Body also hikes up her skirt to reveal her long crossed curvaceous legs while sitting down. Then she turns out the lights and leaves the detective's face covered with lipstick marks. Later The Body asks him to frisk her by saying, "Search Me!" A lot more kisses to his cheeks and lips and seduction attempts follow. In the finale, she admits with balls and chains in her eyes that she is only guilty of being crazy about him. This Fowl Fatale has fallen so insanely in love with him that she wants to get married right away. Wishing to remain a bachelor, Daffy Duck gets the heck out of there. Lifting up her shirt to reveal her long legs yet again, The Body chases him through the house and out of the mansion. Upon exiting the premises, the holes their bodies leave from breaking through the door are of a bride and groom. Quotes * "Was someone asking for me?" * "I'm 'The Body' sweetheart! And I'm innocent. Do you hear me? Innocent!" * "Rowr! Rowr! Oh baby! You gorgeous hunk of duck!" * "And you're cute!" * "Search me!" * "Rowr! Rowr!" * "You cutie pie you!" * "I bet he (Daffy) looks good in a bathing suit!" * "Silly boy! The ax handle estate is a couple of blocks up the street." * "Uh uh sweetheart. I'm guilty! ...Of being crazy about you sweetheart!" Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-08-18-13h26m10s98.png |The Body meets Duck Drake. 20191008 234852.jpg|Caresses Daffy's beak Vlcsnap-2013-08-18-13h29m21s233.png |Introduces herself 20191008 234939.jpg|Grabs Daffy 20191008 235013.jpg|The Body just met the detective and is all over him. Vlcsnap-2013-08-18-13h30m22s82.png |Declares her innocence 20191008 235226.jpg|The body starts flirting with him Vlcsnap-2013-08-18-13h32m47s249.png |The Body is already madly in love with Daffy. Vlcsnap-2013-08-18-13h34m34s52.png |Lavishes Daffy with kisses 20191008_235341.jpg|Daffy fends her off. Vlcsnap-2013-08-18-14h20m30s116.png |Reaffirms she did not commit murder Vlcsnap-2013-08-18-14h21m17s61.png |Declares her innocence yet again Vlcsnap-2013-08-18-14h22m26s240.png |Has guilt written all over her face Vlcsnap-2013-08-18-14h23m45s10.png |Removes guilt marks Vlcsnap-2013-08-18-14h23m58s148.png |Daffy continues accusing The Body of murder. 20191008 235404.jpg|Moves in to grab his hat 20191008 235516.jpg|Calls Daffy cute Vlcsnap-2013-08-18-14h26m17s247.png |Daffy is annoyed. 20191008 235539.jpg|Barely listening to the detective 20191008 235718.jpg|Shocked that Daffy handed her a pistol Vlcsnap-2013-08-18-14h29m31s142.png |Accidentally shoots Daffy Vlcsnap-2013-08-18-14h34m30s55.png |Lifts up her skirt to show off her legs 20191008 235811.jpg|Turns off the lights 20191008 235850.jpg|Daffy turns the lights back on after being kissed several times. 20191008_235939.jpg|Admires her lipstick work Vlcsnap-2013-08-18-14h39m02s212.png |Wipes lipstick marks off Daffy's face 20191009_000004.jpg|Daffy pushes her away Vlcsnap-2013-08-18-14h40m00s25.png |Daffy hands her a rifle so they can reenact a crime. He gets shot again. Vlcsnap-2013-08-18-14h41m31s178.png |Daffy continues questioning The Body. Vlcsnap-2013-08-18-14h42m10s29.png |She replies "Search me," inviting Daffy to frisk her. 20191009 000033.jpg|More kissing Vlcsnap-2013-08-18-14h43m58s99.png |The Body growls after kissing Daffy two more times. 20191009 000104.jpg|Watches Daffy work 20191009 000129.jpg|Strikes a pose 20191009 000230.jpg|Continues admiring the detective 20191009 000303.jpg|Looks as if she is about to pounce him 20191009 000352.jpg|Hands her the rope Vlcsnap-2013-08-18-14h51m45s175.png |Accidentally drops a piano on Daffy Vlcsnap-2013-08-18-14h52m49s32.png |Since Daffy is close The Body can't resist kissing him on the cheek. 20191009_000513.jpg|Pink heart can be seen after The Body kisses Daffy 20191009 000550.jpg|Calls Daffy a sweetheart 20191009 000629.jpg|Tells Daffy he arrived at the wrong address Vlcsnap-2013-08-18-14h57m13s123.png |The Body finally admits she's guilty. 20191009 000905.jpg|Declares her love Vlcsnap-2013-08-18-14h59m56s208.png |She is not guilty of murder, only of being crazy in love with Daffy. Vlcsnap-2013-08-18-15h01m27s105.png |She has him now. Vlcsnap-2013-08-18-15h01m41s249.png |The Body wants to marry Daffy Duck right away. 20191009 001022.jpg|Has no intention of letting Daffy go 20191009 001052.jpg|Daffy starts to freak out Vlcsnap-2013-08-18-15h03m17s185.png |Daffy says goodbye and tries to leave. 20191009 001249.jpg|Daffy bails Vlcsnap-2013-08-18-15h04m36s170.png |The Body chases after Daffy. Vlcsnap-2013-08-18-15h05m20s130.png |The Body hikes up her long skirt so she can run. Vlcsnap-2013-08-18-15h06m19s201.png |The Body pursues Daffy and it is implied that she seduces him and convinces him to marry her. Category:Characters Category:Looney Tunes Characters Category:Daffy Duck Supporting Cast Category:Females Category:Ducks Category:1952 Introductions Category:Birds Category:Animals Category:One-Time Characters